


scream

by euriele



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euriele/pseuds/euriele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I heard him scream, I headed towards him and then suddenly you're standing over me asking me if I'm alright and telling me that my brother is dead."</p>
<p>[a small drabble on north's death]</p>
            </blockquote>





	scream

"Maine. Maine, please.”

You don’t know where South is. You saw her go down somewhere, not seen her since. Maine advances on you, the three A.I. he’d already taken swirling over his shoulder. You can hear them calling, hear them shouting Theta’s name.

Theta is crying. He tapped into your nervous system. You told him not to, told him that if you got hurt then it would hurt him too. He didn’t listen. He tapped in and now he’s crying, feeling the pain of your wounds and feeling your fear as Maine looms over you, blood splattered on his armour.

"Maine," you say again, blood dribbling over your lips and running down your chin. "Maine, don’t."

**Hello, Agent North -** Agent North. **So good to see you again** \- again.

It’s Sigma. You know that voice anywhere. Theta’s crying worse than ever.

**Don’t make this more difficult than it has to be** \- has to be.

"Please," you choke out as Maine picks you up by your chest plate, tugging your helmet off with his free hand. "Please, Maine."

His hand’s on the chip embedded in your neck. Theta is screaming, crying. _DON’T LET THEM TAKE ME NORTH! PLEASE DON’T LET THEM TAKE ME, I’M SO SCARED -_

" _Maine -!"_

He yanks Theta out and you scream, scream when his childish voice leaves your mind. Screams when you feel him tear out chunks of your mind with him. Scream, because it’s too quiet in your head. Because they took the one thing that matters anymore.

Maine drops you down on the ground, aims a pistol at your unarmoured helmet. Hold up a hand, try one last time.

"Maine, don’t -"

**Author's Note:**

> i hate me
> 
> so this was inspired on tumblr by michaeljcaboosie


End file.
